Mermaid of the sea
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: There's an old salior's tale that has Luffy begging for an adventure to find out if it's true. Will he be in for disappointment if it's only a tale? If it's true, will he fall in love with a mermaid? LuffyxOC! Chapter 12 is coming soon!
1. Straw Hats of color

My 3rd story updated!! I'm still working on the others!! i would love to know what you think for all my stories!!!!!! Still working on them!!! Enjoy!!

Kibaluver316 T-T

* * *

_They say that she only comes during the time when the sea is showing its beautiful blue. The signs. Some say she's a monster, only showing her pretty side at day. But follow her. She knows the way. The little mermaid knows the sea. She knows the creatures. She… sees all, at sea. Listen for her song. It will lead you to her. Believe if you trust… it's only a sailor's tale..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another town, another adventure!" Luffy shouted as he and his crew were heading for the next town. Landing on the shore, Nami looked around this new town.

"This town we have landed is called Seashell island!" she announced.

"I wonder why they call it seashell island?" Luffy asked. Nami just stared at him.

"Because of the shape of the island." she mumbled at him." this town is also known for the delicious selection of seafood! Especially their crab cabobs."

"CRAB CABOBES! I WANT SOME!" Luffy exclaimed, his stomach growling by Nami's annoucement.

"Luffy, calm down!" Zolo smacked softly on the head.

"Yeah, we came to relax for the night or two. With our doctor sick, we need to found a doctor here." Sanji walked up with Usopp who was carring Chopper.

"We could only do what Chopper told us to do, now it's up to a _real_ doctor!" Usopp siad quietly.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT A _REAL _DOCTOR?!?!?!?!" Chopper shouted in Usopp's earWith that, Chopper collasped.

"ACK! Chopper !" Luffy and Nami panicked.

"Relax. He just fainted." Usopp informed them calmly. "now let's go find a doctor."

"I'm going to explore this island, to see about any info on the ledgend."Nami said toward Robin.

"You know Nami, that ledgend is nothing but myth." Zolo told bluntly.

"I believe it." Luffy said.

"YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Sanji, Zolo,Nami, and Usopp screamed at him.

"And even if it was true Luffy, there are no signs." Robin informed him. Luffy just looked at them.

"Let's forget about the myth, we are wasting time-"

I"M STILL SICK HERE!!!!!!" Chopper screamed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another place please!" Luffy asked the waiter.

"Luffy! That your fourth plate!!" Usopp hissed.

"We need to save our money!" Nami whined.

"Does his appetite _still_ surprised you guys?" Zolo said.

"Not one bit." Sanji said, shaking his head.

"Not to be in your business or anytihng, earlier you were talking about some myth about that little mermaid tale?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah! Do you konw any whereabouts about her?!?!" Luffy jumped, right into the waitress's face. He stared into her pretty blue-purple eyes. She blushed lightly as Luffy blushed a dark shade of red. Little did he know his chest touched hers.

"LUFFY?! Where are _your_ manners?" Sanji pulled him off of her. "Terribly sorry my dear!" Sanji said flirtatiusly.

"No big. It happens" she said rubbing her head. "If you want answers," she looked toward the corner of the diner. "talk to the guy in the corner over there."she said in a low voice, pointing toward the corner. Luffy looked from the corner of his eye, an old man, looked buff for his age and quite drunk too.

"Hey creepy man can you help me?!" Luffy jumped into the old man's face.

"LLLUUFFYYYYYYY!!!!" His crew yelled at him. The shocked man looked up at Luffy's desperate face. Instead of glaring at him, which Luffy expected that he do just that instead he laughed.

"You heard a the little sailor's tale?" the old man's voice boomed across the diner. No one paid attention though.

"Yay! You have any clues?!" Luffy sat down in the chair.

"Well, some say in the ocean, they see a flick of a shiny tailfin that gleamers in the sun," In the diner, the waitress that served Luffy's table told the chef she was taking her lunchbreak.

"And on land, she a beautiful young woman, with hair as black as ivory, her shin as rich as cream... and her eyes," the waitress' ears perked, overhearing the crippled man's conversation.

"are as blue as the water in the ocean during sunset time." he smiled. The waitress left the diner with a smirk.


	2. 1st clue: Hair as ebomy

THE** 2nd chapter**!Still in progess! Be patient!

-Kibaluver316!

* * *

Paying their cash, they left the diner. Luffy hanged his head in sorrow.

"That old man's suggestions don't make any sense!" Luffy sighed in frustration.

"Cheer up Luffy, tonight's the Seashell's annual festival. There will be tons to do to get your mind off that little tale." Sanji patted his back. Thinking about food made Luffy smile again.

"Alright, I'm going to check on Chopper. I'll see you guys back at the hotel!" Luffy raced toward the hospital. Being alone, he thought about the old man's clues.

"Let's see, he said hair like tar, shink tone of cream and eyes like the ocean at sunset... all that together is one pretty girl!" Luffy exclaimed. As he went through the hospital hallways, he find Chopper's room. Inside, he saw a sleeping reigndeer. The nurse was checking Chopper's results infront of his bed. The nurse noticed Luffy standing at the doorway.

"You a friend of the little reigndeer?"she asked. Luffy nodded.

"Came to see if he's all better."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "If he's fever doesn't drop by tonight, he will be in the hospital for two more days. Which is better than a week." the nurse assured Luffy. Luffy just stared at her.

"Sssoooo... it's just a minor fever?" trying to make sure he got what she said.

"Yes. Nothing major. I just hope he-"

"Hope I do what!' said a small voice. Luffy noticed Chopper staring at him questionably.

"We just hope you don't miss the festival tonight!" Luffy tried to cheer him up. Chopper looked sad.

"I' hope so too." chopper sniffed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Poor Chopper. He'll miss the whole party if doesn't get better." Luffy thought to himself as he walked out the hospital.

"I KNOW! I'll save him some cotton candy!" While thinking f what else to get Chopper, he heard some arguing in front of him. It was two dudes hoving over a girl.

"No!" she scolded.

"Aw come on, we have no dates to the festival and i would be a pretty darn shame to a chick ike you alone during -"

"I SAID NO!" she yelled as she walked pat them. One of the men grabbed her white hat off her head, showing her ebony hair.

"HEEY! Give it back!" she yelled. She tryed reaching for the hat, only to get her butt smacked by one guy behind her. They giggled.

"Aah! Hey, stop it!" she reached for the hat again.

"Kiss me and you might get it back!" the guy with her hat sneered. The girl looked at him in disgust.

"Eew, gross Never! Just give me back my hat! I'm not interested in-"

"Com' on, just one small peck." the guy behind her grabbed her shoulders, pushing her little by little to his friend.

"AAh! Let me go!" she screamed. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard two giant crack sounds and two big thuds. She opened her eyes to see the two thugs on the ground, unconscience and Luffy stand in front of her with her hat.

"Here's your hat, miss! I hope they didn't do anything bad to yah!" Luffy smiled as he placed the hat on her head.

"Ah! thank you sir!" she looked up at his face only to see him red. He pulled his hat down over his face.

" your welcome..." he said softly. She giggled. There was silence as Luffy slowly looked at her.

"Pretty eyes, ebony black hair(stop at her mid back), slim body, and... big boobs!" Luffy turned even redder.

"Whatchu starin' at!" she smirked. Luffy's eyes got big. "Uuum...uuh..I um.." Luffy studdered. They weren't paying attention as a shadow came hurling towards them at full speed. The girl noticed first.

"GET DOWN!" she screamed as she tackled Luffy towards the ground. The shadow smashed into the building. She looked up to see a giant hole. She exhaled.

"Phew. That was close!" she pulled Luffy from her side. "Sir, are you-" She stared blankly at his sleeping form.

"WAKE UP! This is no time to sleep! Wake-" Luffy pulled her back to his side, which made her blush. He mumbled in his sleep. The shadow walked out of the hole. He stared at both her and Luffy. the shadow licked his lips.

"Mmm... pretty lady." the shadow smirked. The shadow and the girl didn't know that one of Luffy's eyes were open, only to be covered by his hat. The shadow looked down at the bodies infront of him. He shook his head.

"..pity. Can't even take down one cute girl." He looked up at her to see Luffy. His eyes got big as he noticed his strawhat.

"St-Strawhat!" he studdered. "He's- he's Monkey D.Luffy!" the shadow noticed the situation here.

"He's asleep.. Perfect. a bounty over a man's head and a cute lady to boot!" he thought. He walked over towards them. "Just hand him over and I'll take you out!" he offered.

She sighed. "How many guys are going to ask that?" she asked herself. Luffy's hand slipped up her back. Luffy sat up and yawned.

"Aaa... what a nap!" The shadow launch a punch at Luffy's head but Luffy's punch beat him first to the shadow's face. Luffy's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on." Luffy whispered in her ear. He streched his arm up to a roof and springed them both ontop.

"I forgot to tell you my name, it's Reina!" she smiled at him. "That's was fun!" she looked over Luffy shoulder to see that they were being followed.

"What should we do?" she asked. Luffy just stared at the group surrounding them.

"Do you trust me?" Luffy asked her. She looked up at him with a blank face. She nodded.  
"Better than them." she pointed out. Luffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Prepare to get dizzy." he whispered.Holding on to his neck, Luffy ran down the big roof toward the mob at full speed.

"What is he thinking!" Reina thought. Luffy twirled his arms tightly aroung his body, then released.

"GUM, GUM, Spinning..TOP!" Luffy shouted as his whole body spun, like a top. Luffy crashed into the mob like a bowling ball toward balling pins. As Luffy reached the end of the roof, he slung his arm toward a line and landed safely on the ground.

"WOOHOO! Thst was awsome!" Reina was shaking Luffy's whole body. Luffy looked back at her.  
"You okay?"

"Just get me down before I puke on you." she said softly. Luffy slowly pulled her off and carried her in his arms.

"She feels so warm..." Luffy thought. Reina blushed. "So warm..." 


	3. His promise

The 3rd Chapter is up!! Please review!! Sorry it took long, school took up my time.  
-Kibaluver316

* * *

"Luffy sure has been gone for a long time." Nami said, looking out towards the town.

"Luffy's probably eating more again." Zoro grunted. He was shearpening one of his swords.

"You guys have heard about their annual Seashell festival, right?" Robin asked them, holding a loot of money.  
"Luffy's probably piggin' out there. It's starting now. I'm going to get dress in something _dressy!_" she smiled.

"Let me go with you Robin, I want to look gorgeous too for tonight!"

"You ALWAYS look gorgeous Nami, my blossoming butterfly!" Sanji shouted toward Nami as the two girls left for town.

"Stop melting the butter Sanji, it never works on Nami."Zoro said bluntly, but chuckled at Sanji's determination.

"Go get yourself a girlfriend." Sanji looked back at Zoro, who stiffend.

"YOU are the one to talk, butter boy!" Zoro glared. Before Zoro and Sanji jumped at each other, Usopp jumped in front of them.

If you guys fight on the ship, there won't _be_ a ship, and Luffy will get you both!!" he pointed out. They stopped, but glared at each other. Usopp sighed, not knowing what to do.  
"How about we go to the festival and let out all that from both of you." he suggested. They didn't stop glaring.  
"Nami's gonna be wearing a _skimpy dress_!" Usopp sung. Sanji stopped and thought of Nami and Robin in cute dresses.

"Wait up, my sugar cakes!!" Sanji ran off the boat and toward the town.

"That got him." Usopp chuckled. Zoro sighed and walked off with Usopp.  
"By that way, has Luffy been back to the ship yet?" Zoro shrugged.  
"Beats me"  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**  
Luffy ran down another street while half-dragging Reina behind him.

"Those creeps never gives up!!" Reina shouted as a herd of pirates ran behind them.

"COME BACK, STRAW HAT!!" the captain shouted at them. Reina looked behind her.

"We got to lose them somehow!!" she yelled at him. Luffy tried to think of a plan, but all he could think of was running faster from them. Reina heard the captain yell at his crew, then she felt something sharp scrape her shoulder. She winced.  
"Ouch." she hissed. Luffy looked back at her, seeing his her shoulder bleeding a little.  
"Don't worry about me! Just keep running!" she told him. Luffy nodded but wanted to stop and punch the captain in the face.

Reina heard the captain yelling again but she caught something he said, 'aim for his legs'. When she heard the gun shots, she tackled Luffy forward, making his feet fly off the ground. The bullets past them and smashed into a rundown building.

Luffy and Reina skid on th ground and smacked against the wall with a thud. Luffy groaned as sat himself up. There was smoke all around him. He saw Reina against him, knocked out.  
"Here's my chance!" Luffy grabbed Reina and ran through a building away from the mob and toward the loud music.

As the smoke slowly dissovled into the air, the captain and his crew looked around and no sign of Luffy and Reina. He threw down his gun to the ground.  
"DANGIT! We lost them! You maggots!" His crew shivered in fear at tha sight of their furious captain.  
"I should beat you all into pulp and feed you to the sharks!" he yelled at them. He sighed and looked at his crew, now relieved that he calmed down.  
"Foget the straw hat for now. There's a festival rumbling with good food and beautiful women. Tonight, WE PARTY!!" His crew cheered. In his mind, he cursed. "I'll get you straw hat! I promise!"  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"WHOO! What a party!" Usopp screamed. The festival was beautiful and lit with lots of lights, tons of dancing, people all dressed up and the aroma was filled with good smells.

"Where's Luffy?!"Chopper asked, snifflling a little from his fever recovery.

"He's probably around here someway."Nami asssured him, wearing a sparkling seaweed-green dress.

"Probably piggin' out."Zoro snorted.

"In the meantime, enjoy yourself.There's so much to do here." Robin smiled, wearing a coral-red gown.

"Like starin' at you two pearls of beauty!" sanji said, grooling at them.

"YOU are just scaring them." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"I hope he finds us soon!! I wanna play with him!" Chopper pouted.

"I just hope he isn't in any trouble." the crew thought themselves worrying about their missing captain.

* * *

That's it for chap.3!! Chap. 4 coming soon!(There! I added more -)


	4. 2nd clue:Blue eyes

Here's Chap.4!! Review please!!  
-Kibaluver316 -

* * *

Luffy gently laid Reina down as he collapsed against the wall, exhausted. He peeked out of the window above him, seeing if they were followed. He sighed in relief.

"Phew, he lost them." He touched his hat, surprised it stayed on his head. He looked at Reina, lying against his chest. He stared at her pretty face, brushing her hair back. He looked down her body, but stopped, telling himself not to act perverted.

"She's very pretty…" he looked at her pinkish-red lips. He traced them with his finger.

He noticed her shoulder bleeding from the gunshot earlier. He looked around the room for cloth. A couple of minutes later, he gave up and saw her shirt was sort of long on her.

"Forgive me Reina." He took a corner of her shirt and ripped a small chunk of it. He wrapped it around her shoulder. The sound of her shirt ripping made her move a little. Luffy saw that she was wearing another shirt under her top shirt, so he started to remove her top shirt.

As Luffy got the top shirt off, Reina finally woke up. Reina saw Luffy staring at her big boobs, which were covered by her tank top. She turned bright red as Luffy turned dark red. Before she could gasp, Luffy's nose bled a little. She shrieked as she smacked him to the roof of the building, making a hole.

"LUFFY, You Pervert!!" Reina screamed at him. She noticed her sholuder wrapped and her top shirt ripped. Luffy struggled to get out of the hole and finally popped out and landed hard on his butt. He groaned as he got up.

"Listen, Reina," He reached her, but she jumped back away from him.

"Reina, it's not what you think!" he reasoned to her. Reina looked at him with eyes of horror.  
"You were still bleeding and I couldn't find anything to stop it so I.. I ripped a chunk of your shirt. There, that's all." Reina finally calmed down.

"Thanks Luffy, I'm sorry I punch you." she looked at her feet as she got up.

"Hey, it's okay," rubbing his cheek. She softly touched his cheek and soothe it.

"Does it burn?"she asked him, looking up at him. Luffy softly flushed but nodded.  
"Just a little-" Reina stood on her toes and gave him a small peck. Luffy stared down at her, rubbing his cheek again.

"Feel any better?" she smiled. Luffy stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"They sparkle, how cute." He looked away from her for a minute to look for his hat.

"Yay, I um.. um feel a little better. Yay, I'll be okay," Luffy said rather fast. Reina giggled. They heard music get louder from town. Reina smiled and placed Luffy's hat on his head.

"Come on Luffy, there's on party going on. Will you be my date?"Reina asked sweetly. Luffy didn't know were his crew was and he didn't want to go alone.

"Sure, why not? But, ... we can't go looking a mess." luffy looked at both of them. Reina began to think, then she figure something.

"I have came to a solution!" she shouted.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Is this okay?" luffy asked the saleslady. She awed at him.

"If only I was your date." she winked at him. He turned at the 3-side mirrors to check himself out. He wore a black collarshirt, white lose tie, black jeans and good shoes.

"Are you sure this lookes good?" he asked her again.

"I think you look just fine." commented a different voice. Luffy turned around to see Reina smiling at him.(saxaphone playing a sexy tone) Reina wore a white spaghetti strap dress(stop at the mid- thighs) and black slippers. The ends of her hair were a little curled.

"do you think this.." she fiddled with her hair. "... is an okay-look?" she smiled sheepishly. Luffy just stared. He couldn't utter a word. He mumbled a bunch of gibberish, not able to compliment back. The salelady nuudged Luffy's shoulder.

"Go on, say something to our date!" she whispered. Luffy only spat one word: Goregous. Reina blushed. "I think you look great too." she complimented back. Luffy slowly tugged the salelady to get her attenton, but didn't leave his eyes off of Reina. "Do you think you could keep our hats here till the festival is over?" Luffy studdered. She smiled. "sure, but I suggest you love birds come in the morning. You two probably will be too wipe-out to come back at my tiny shop, beside I'm closin' up right now." Luff nodded. "Fine, will come in the morning when you open." He watched Reina twirl at the mirror, looking at herself. Luffy walked up behind her and hugged her.

"You ready?" he smiled. Reina jumped a little by his touch, but sighed and nodded.  
"Le'ts go party!"

* * *

They are going to PAR-TY! Coming up in Chap. 5!!


	5. Luffy's wild side!

HI! Kibaluver316 here, speaking to all you readers out there! I want to give a shout out to the people who have been giving me reviews on how I've been doing! Thanks again to you all!  
-Kibaluver316- (You are going to love this chapter!!)  
-Enjoy!!  
(P.S.: There is music you will have to look up in order to get the feeling!! You will enjoy it!)

* * *

Chopper looked more depressed as the party went on. Nami noticed his disappointed face.

"Aw, cheer up Chopper, I'm sure he's here, somewhere." She sighed. Chopper shrugged.

"You're right. My feeling much better from my fever and it's a party going on. MORE COTTON CANDY!!" he shrieked with glee. Zoro noticed a tall man with men following them. They wore navy suits. Smoke came from the captain's mouth.

"Navy troops at 12 o' clock." Zoro whispered to group. Usopp looked at his watch.

"But it's 8 pm." Zoro gave him a stern look. "I will clock you, Usopp!" Zoro smacked him in the head.

"Good thing Luffy's not around. He would give us a big giveaway."Robin stated.

"Let's act normal and they won't expect a thing." Nami suggested.

They heard music nearby in a city square. People dancing on the street along the romantic music. Chopper didn't feel like dancing so he looked around at the happy couples. Usopp found Chopper staring at someone.

"What are looking at?" Usopp asked him.

"How much would you bet if you saw Luffy dancing?" Chopper asked him

"The bounty over his head, why?" he chuckled.

"I'd be a rich reindeer, take a look at that!" he pointed at Luffy, slow dancing with Reina. Usopp felt like his mouth and eyes popped out of socket. Zoro came over to see what Usopp was staring at.

"What's wrong with you?" he chuckled at his expression. Usopp sucked his lip back and pointed at Luffy. Zoro gasped. Pretty soon, the whole crew saw Luffy dancing with Reina.

"Leave him alone! Tonight, we are all here to party! Luffy's - enjoying his time-"Robin stated.  
"I'M EXTREMELY JEALOUS!!" Sanji sobbed. "You lucky rubber boy!!"  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Luffy didn't know that he was being watched so he looked down at Reina, who had her cheek against his chest. He smiled at her beauty. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. She stared at his face as he blushed.

"She so cute tonight!" He looked at her eyes. "Her eyes, so pretty,... so shiny..." Then he looked at her lips. They were strawberry red. He felt the urge to kiss them but couldn't. He turned away from her for a moment. Reina looked at him in confusion.

"Luffy, you okay?" she asked. He finally looked back down at her face. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then the music played a sweet song:  
/Song:(Chris Brown: with you! (one of my favorites!( look it up the music, it's much better!(google or youtube!)))

_I need **you** boo, (oh) I gotta see **you** boo (hey) And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Verse 1 Hey! Little mama, Ooh, **you**'re a stunner Hot..little figure, Yes, **you**'re a winner And I'm so glad to be yours, **You**'re a class all your own And.. Oh, little cutie When..**you** talk to me I swear..the whole world stops **You**'re my sweetheart And I'm so glad that **you** are mine **You** are one of a kind and.._

_Bridge **You** mean to me What I mean to **you** and.. Together baby, There is nothing we won't do 'cause if I got **you**, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, **you**'re my all. And_

_**Chorus**: Oh! I'm into **you**, And girl, No one else would do, 'cause **with** every kiss and every hug, **You** make me fall in love, And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, **With** the love of they life who feel.. Wat I feel when I'm_

_**With** **you** x5 Girl.. **With** **you** x5_

_Verse 2 Oh girl! I don't want nobody else, Without **you**, there's no one left then, **You**'re like Jordans on Saturday, I gotta have **you**and I cannot wait now, Hey! Little shawty, Say **you** care for me, **You** know I care for **you**, **You** know...that I'll be true, **You** know that I won't lie, **You** know that I would try, To be your everything..yeah.._

_Bridge 'cause if I got **you**, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, **you**'re my all. And.._

_**Chorus**_

_**With** **you** x5 Oh.. **With** **you**x5 Yeah Heh_

_Bridge 2 And I.. Will never try to deny, that **you**'re my whole life, 'cause if **you** ever let me go, I would die.. So I won't front, I don't need another woman, I just need your all and nothing, 'cause if I got that, Then I'll be straight Baby, **you**'re the best part of my day_

_I need **you** boo, I gotta see **you** boo And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world tonight. Woo Oh.. Yeah They need it boo, They gotta see their boo, Said the hearts all over the world tonight, Hearts all over the world tonight_

_**Chorus**_

_**With** **you** x5 Girl.. **With** **you** x5 Oh..  
/End of song/_

As the song swam around them, they never took their eyes off each other. As the song ended, their was someone walking on the big stage in front of them.

"Let's give a big hand to our band here!" everyone applauded. The speaker raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Now, as our festival progresses, we will have our performers dance for you our tale of the legend mermaid, and we will have our lovely Miss Reina here to perform our annual mermaid song!" Luffy sharply looked at her with surprise. Reina smiled at him.

"Just listen." she squeezed his hand as she walked up to the stage. She sat on the stood as the stage went dark. The lights around them went dark too. Then, spotlight shined on Reina, but she was wearing a golden fin that sparkled so pretty. She also wore a starfish on her head as a headpiece and pearls around her neck. She was holding a small harp. The dancers slowly danced as Reina began a melody:

_Lips, ripe as the berries of June  
Red the rose, red the rose  
Skin, pale as the light of the moon  
Gently as she goes  
Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky  
Gently as she goes_

_La, la la la la la la la, la, la la, la, la la  
La, la la la la la la la, gently as she goes  
_**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**As she sang, a flute played along with the melody as the dancer danced a striking performance. Luffy kept his eyes on Reina.

"She sings so beautifully!" he said to himself. Singing the last line, she smiled and sighed as the dancer stopped in a circle. The crowd applauded loudly, cheering and all.

"Thank you girls!! Now, for our next part of our festival, it's time for PARTY DANCING!!" Everyone hollered with cheer. Fast music was playing and couples were dancing on each other. Luffy came behind Reina, wrapping his arms around his waist  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Sure!" she placed her hands on his legs and they danced. They let the music move them. Luffy rubbed his hands against her stomach as her hands explored his thighs. Luffy went closer to her neck and rubbed his nose at the nape. Reina stiffened at first, but Luffy smirked at her reaction so he gave her neck a small peck. Reina jumped again but this time, she moaned. She reached for his neck and wrapped her arm around to bring him closer. Seeing this as a sign to keep going, he gave her more small pecks. As the music changed and got intense, he wanted more. He grabbed her waist and gridded against her butt. Reina jumped again at his eagerness and played along. She grinded against him, swaying in different directions. Seeing that she was playing along got him too excited. He gave Reina a long kiss on her cheek, long enough for her to turn and face him. He stared down at her beautiful eyes. He loved how they twinkled. They stared at each other for a while until the music finally slowed down. Luffy calmed down and let loose on his grip, but didn't let go of her waist. She smiled the cutest smile that always made him red as ever.

"That was fun!" she said, exhausted. He nodded.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Little did they know, Luffy's crew was watching every move. They were all flabbergasted.

"I didn't know he had it in him!" Nami sighed, eyes sort of twitching.

"Just seeing that, that's just as, or worse than Sanji could do." Zoro pointed out, smirking at him.

"Hmph. I guess Luffy's wild-side attracts the ladies!" Robin smiled.

"More like the _perverted _side of Luffy!" Usopp said, letting go of his held breath.

"I thought that was Sanji's job!" Chopper smiled at him.

"HEY! I ROAST YOU INTO HONEY REIGNDEER FOR CHRISTMAS!" Sanji jumped at him. Everyone laughed.

"I'm ejoying the show, let's keep watching!" Zoro smiled at his captain's back.

"Dido!" Nami laughed.

"Same here!" Usopp belched.

"Leave him of his privacy!" Robin waved at them.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

After the last fast song died down, everone clapped and listented to the announcer." And now, for our favorite part of the festival, we will play our awesome game of... 20 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!!" Everyone cheered. The pirates from earlier roared with laughter. The captain roared the loudest of them all.

"Who will be our first lucky couple?" A lot of sdhrieks and hands went up to volunteer. Luffy looked up from the crowd.

"Looks likes we'll be here waiting for a while." he shrugged. Reina sighed then rested her head on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy blushed st her warmth. She blushed as well.

"I'll... I'll move if you don't want me-" Luffy snapped his head down at her face. she looked so innocent to him, he so felt dor her sorry look in her eyes. Ignoring the crowd, he cupped her face and leaned for her lips. Reina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww, you guys were made for each other!" one girl awed at them. Luffy and Reina stopped and looked at her.  
"I have been spotting you guys from afar and I just envy your love for one another!" She stopped and thought for a moment.  
/Lightblub!/  
"You two are perfect! Come with me!!" She grabbed both Luffy's and Reina's wrist and pulled them through the crowd. She pushed them infront of the announcer.

"Lookes like we got ourselves a new couple!!" More cheering. The lady gave them a hat.

"Pick a slip to choose your game!" she smiled. Luffy and Reina stared at the hat. Shrugging, Reina picked a slip. Then, another lady that looked like the other girl(their twins, duh!)

"Your turn cutie!" she handed him another hat. Luffy picked one and the girls back away. Reina looked at hers and shrieked. Luffy looked at her slip. "Girl's Cosplay Show!" it said. Luffy looked at her again.

"Sounds fun!" he laughed. Reina looked at him, mouth hanging open. Shaking the thought that he even said that, she looked at his slip. "Go to first base, or further...X3" it said. Reina had a pale sweatdrop on her pale blank face.

"Oh, how can this get any worse!" she stressed in her head.

"Come this way!!" the twins squealed as they shoved Luffy and Reina into a different room. Before they went in, a couple earlier who volunteered came out of one of their rooms. The girl had to supprot her boyfriend. Luffy and Reina watched as they walked away, big bugged-eyed.

"Awwww," #1 twin sighed.

"The power of love..." #2 twin sighed too.

"Go on in!!" they shoved them in the room: main color, blood red; more like a lustrious carribean hotel room.(room for two!) Reina just stared into the pretty room. "Yep! Iit got worse!" she thought.

"You can pick one of the slip, or you can do both. Your chose!" they explain. "HAVE FUN!!" they shut the door on them. (This is the fun part!!)

Luffy looked at both of the sheets, very confused.

"What do they both mean?!" he yelled in frustration. "I need a drink!" he spotted a glass of red juice.

"CRANBERRY!!" he gulped the whole glass down. Reina explored the little room. She sighed to herself.

"I think what they mean by "first base" is that... well... we have to...to,to to " she noticed the glass he held was empty.

"What are you drinking?" she asked, curiously.

"Cranberry!" he hic-uped. Reina saw that as a bad sign. She started to feel a little parch, ignoring what was inside the bottle she drunk a small glass sitting on the table untouched. She felt Luffy against her, sniffing her neck.(Rose wine gives off a body perfume, I've never drunk wine before so DON'T ASK ME!!)

"You smell delicious..." he smiled deviously. "Tell me, what's "first base"?" Reina started to panic.

"He... he's drunk!" she thought. She tried to push away but Luffy had his grip on her waist. Bumping back against Luffy's pants got Luffy excited. Finally losening his grip, she gave one shove out and landed on the bed landing on her back. Reina looked up at him in amusement.

"Luffy?" she gasped softly. Luffy slowly crawled on top of her. Before she could react, the alocohol started to kick in. She looked up at Luffy with lust n her eyes.

"Tell me beautiful, what's "first base"?" Luffy asked, with his wide grin. Reina smiled up at him.

"Like this..." she got up on her elbows and kissed him, softly on his lips. Luffy's eyes got huge, his face burned with redness and felt feverish. His eyes soon relaxed and he finished the kiss with her. He looked down at her, begging for her lips again.

"Can I try?" he grinned. She nodded and he embraced her lips with passion. He held her cheeks as Reina reached for his shoulders. He paused for a moment and went back for more, he was too excited. Luffy reached lower and held her waist as Reina rubbed his back. Luffy felt the urge to feel her skin so he trailed down to her neck and licked a couple of times then kissed some more. Reina let out a small moan. She untied his white tie and flung it to the floor. She unbuttoned the first four buttons on his shirt and slowly ranked his collar down his back, which exposed his back. Luffy stopped to take the whole shirt off, then he continued kissing her lips. He took off the spaghetti straps on her shoulders and let them drape losely on her dress. Reina pushed Luffy away to look up at him. He was breathing heavily, a small bead of sweat fell down his cheek. Luffy was looking down at her, she was softly gasping for more air. Her hair all out laying on the pillow and her eyes twinkld as she smiled at him.

"Wow, your good Luffy." Luffy smiled at her comment "Why don't we stop-" Luffy hushed her with his lips as he went from kissing to _french_!

"I don't want to think about stopping... at all..." Luffy again, kissed lower to her neck again and sucked. Reina moaned more. Luffy stroked one of her thighs as the other pulled the sheets over them.

_--15 mins. later--_  
The sheets were completely ruffled as Luffy and Reina finished a kiss. Both gasping for more air, Luffy looked down at Reina's half naked body.

"So sexy!..." he thought to himself. She smiled at his grin.

"Well gasp...that was unexpected...gasp.."she giggled. There was a knock on the door.

"You got about 5 minutes!" the twins shrieked. Luffy sighed in annoyance.

"Them two again!" he groaned. Luffy got up and put buttoned back up his shirt. Reina straightened her dress and finger combed her hair. Luffy tied back his with frustration.

"Ugh.. can't tie it back on!" Luffy growled. Reina walked over and looped it back up and softly yanked it down to finish. Luffy noticed the hickeys on her neck and gigled. Reina noticed Luffy staring at her.

"What are you staring at?!" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned his famous grin.

"Something smexy!" he smiled at her blush. She pout-smiled back at him. The little alcohol stil left kicked up her excitement.

"Your smexy too!" she said deviously and tackled him down happily.

When the 5 minutes were up, the twins came in to check on them.

"TIMES UP!!-" the tiwns stopped and awed at Reina, who gave them an innocent look. Luffy lazily looked up at them, looking like he woke up.

"Aww.. good way to use up 5 minutes!" She looked down at Luffy.

"Come on Luffy!! Our times up!!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**  
Luffy's crew were outside the room, waiting for their captain to walk out.

"I betcha Luffy's wildside got the best of that poor girl." Usopp stated.The twins skipped happily out, following Reina, holding Luffy wrist. Luffy came out with red kissing marks all over is face and chest. His collared shirt was half unbuttoned, and covered with kissing marks!This left his crew wide mouth!

"L-L-Luffy?! What did they do?!" Usopp asked, stuudering. Zoro shook his head, covering his eyes.

"I don't even want to think about it." he said bluntly, but disturbed.

"He had a wonderful time!" Robin smiled. Nami just stared as Luffy and Reina walked away.

"Let's wait in the morning to ask him. He'll probably forget what he did toight. The crew nodded in response.

"Lucky piece a-...rubber.." Sanji cursed under his breath.(poor Sanji, no action!)laugh

* * *

That's chap. 5!! Thanks for waiting sooo long!! Chap. 6 won't be up for a while so enjoy this chap.  
-Kibaluver316!!(I promised a long one , didn't I?!)  
P.S:Wasn't it getting hot in there or what?! ''--'' chap. 6 will have a very...(I luve cliffhangers!!)


	6. Bedtime story!

**Here's Chap.6!!** Sorry for the **_HUGE_** wait!!  
-**ShizaAssassian316!!** -

The next morning, Nami was the first to wake up. She sat up her very slowly in her bed. She walked out of her room and looked around to see Chopper yawning, as he walked out of the bunks on the lower deck. He carried a case of pills in his hands.

"What that for, Chopper?" Nami asked him.

"Robin and Sanji have big headaches so I'm giving them some pain relievers." he said yawning again.

"I'm so sleepy..." he said drowsy as he walked lazily toward Robin's cabin. Usopp came out of the lower bunks scratching his head. He mumbled to himself before noticing Nami.

"Hey, Nami, aren't you tired?!" he asked her. She nodded, rubbing her neck. She could heard Zorro snoring up on the bird's nest up top. She shook her head annoyed, about to stop his hibernation snoring when she heard singing coming towards the ship.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS MISSING!!" she said rather loud when Robin walked out her room, smoothing her hair. The girls saw their captain walking up the dock, jumped onto the ship and lazily flopped to the ground. He had a flower in his hat and laughed to himself. Usopp was the first to confront him.

"LUFFY, where were you?! You look... um..." Luffy stopped his humming and looked up at him.

"Like what?" he asked. Usopp shook the question out of his head. "Never mind. So, how was your night?" Everyone leaned in to hear his answer.

"... Great! Party like a pirate!" he laughed out loud but stopped to look at his crew,who were staring at him.  
"What's wrong? Got something on my face?" he wiped his cheek to make sure. He remembered something and smiled. Chopper just walked out of the bathroom, drinking water. Sanji came out with breakfast.

"Why are you so late?!" Sanji asked, irratated from his headache.

"I met this girl,...Miss Reina..." Zoro coughed and Usopp stiffened. Nami gulped and asked him.

"And who is this... Reina girl-" Luffy cut her off quickly.

"Ah! She an angel! Her hair, her eyes-those pretty foggy blue eyes," Luffy grinned even wider.  
"Those sexy legs..." he said under his breath, but they caught it. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Chopper spat out water in surprise. Robin jumped at his response.

"YOU WERE DRUNK!!" the crew, except Robin shouted at their captain. Luffy at them with a confused face.

"What?! It was just cranberry!" he shrugged back. Usopp came to him and smelled him for a minute. He back away in disgust.

"You must of drank too much of the bottle then, cause yo breath stinks!" Usopp snorted, waving his hand over his nose. Robin came up to Luffy next and smelt his shoulder, then his neck.

"You drunk rose wine didn't you?" she looked up at the captain. Luffy shrugged.

"Don't know. Didn't read the bottle." he scratched his head.

"Rose wine is like a body perfume. Gives off a sweet smell after a couple of cups..." Luffy shook his head and walked toward the kitchen for his now growling stomach. Luffy ruffled his hair, stopped for a moment and screamed.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Reina walked down the streets, half sleepily. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She patted her head to finally remember something.

"Ah! My hat! It's still at the shop!" She skipped toward the shop and opened the door. The saleslady from last night was the first to notice her coming in.

"Hello, by any chance do you still have a white straw hat from last night?" she asked. The sale lady looked at Reina for a while before she spoke.

"Oh! I remember you! The cute young couple from last night!!" she clapped her hands.

"Their on the manikins in the back." Reina walked toward the back of the store to see a small group of manikins. One had her white hat with a violet bow around it.

"There it is!" Reina grabbed the hat and placed it on her head. She walked over to a mirror to look at herself: she wore jean miniskirt, a striped light green tank top and flip flops. Nodding to herself, she turned to thanked the saleslady.

"Your boyfriend hasn't come for his hat you know." she told her. Reina jumped and saw Luffy's hat in the far back of the manicans. Reina picked up the hat and examined it. Feeling curious, she smelt it. It smelt like him! She blinked then remembered. She blushed in embarrassment. She shook her head and ran out the store.

"I better return it... before I go crazy!" she thought as she walked down the street.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Luffy ran down the streets, pushing people out of the way and leaving a dust storm behind his trail.

"MY HAT!! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GET IT BACK FROM THE SALESLADY!!" Luffy yelled at himself. He bursted into the shop, out of breath. The shop lady jumped at his arrival. She stared at him in bewilderment. Luffy jumped into her face.

"DID YOU STILL HAVE MY STRAW HAT THAT I LEFT HERE BEFORE THE-"

"OH! Your hat! Your girlfriend picked it up to give it back to you!" she smiled. Luffy gaped at her.

"I-I don't have a girlfriend!!" Luffy then remember. He back away.

"REINA!! THANK YOU!!" He ran out in a hurry. Luffy was back on the streets before she could tell him where Reina was. He past thought alleys to the city square. He kept his paste as he past the grassy hills. He saw things in blurs but stopped as he pasted apple blossom trees with a screeching halt. He smiled as he spotted Reina under one tree, staring at the ocean with his hat in her closed arms. The soft breeze pulled some of her ebony hair with it. Luffy sighed then walked toward her. He grinned even more as he came right behind her, leaning against the tree and stared at the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she spoke. Luffy jumped in amusement. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your hat." She placed it on top of his head. He lifted his head to look at her.

"um...thanks Reina.." She closed her eyes and smirked.

"No problem." He gulped and blushed. He looked to a different direction.

"Ah-beautiful weather today huh?!" he panicked, hoping she wouldn't notice. She turned toward the ocean again.

"Yes, nice breeze." she sat down with her arms over her knees. He sat down as well, leaning against the tree. They both sighed heavily. Luffy stared a conversation that Reina was strangely interested. He talked about his adventures on sea and his shipmates. He made her laugh at some points. He talked about his dream and who the hat belonged to.

"I made a promise. i'm going to be king, even if I have to die for it." he smiled up at his hat. He looked back at Reina to see her eyes had grown big.

"That's one big risk your taken Luffy. You've got spirit, that for sure." she smiled. She chuckled as he grinned back at her. he stared at her foggy blue eyes.

"You know what Reina,"

"Hn?"

"You're the first girl that I've actually sat down and talked to, almost everything about myself. People soon get annoyed by me after a while..." his smile grooped a little. She shook her head at him.

"Not at all Luffy." She grinned as he looked down at her. She scooted closer to Luffy.

"You're the first boy who I've talked to like this, without any pressure and all, well actually there's one boy...." she commented. Luffy looked down at her but caught a glimpse down her tank top. Luffy sighed, blushed and rolled his eyes.

_"You have no idea what pressure you have me in right now Reina."_he stressed in his head. He imagined him attacking Reina with kisses. Reina stared straight at his face. Luffy noticed her, and jumped.

"Must be interesting. Whatchu thinking about?" she leaned a little closer. Luffy leaned his head back as well.

_"Oh no! She crossing the line!"_ he panicked again. _"It's getting sooo hot all a sudden!"_ He got reder as she laid her head on his right side of his chest. He shivered as he felt her warm breath touch his skin.

"Just, stay this way. Just for a moment..." Reina asked softly. Luffy looked up, trying not to temped himself.

_"Must-not look down!" _Wanting to rest his neck, he squeezed her to his chest. He layed his cheek against her hat.

"Can we stay like this forever...?" he looked down at Reina's speechless face. She smirked weakly.

" I would like that..." she blushed cherry red as she looked away. He smiled softly at her own comment. He sqyeezed against her body again.

_"So soft, and warm..." _they both thought.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Nami and Robin walked into the shops, stocking on groceries. Looking at different veggies to get and observing if they were at best to take, Nami overheard the old geezer Luffy talked to the first night they came. He was talking to some of the village's kids.

"If you can keep a secret, I'll let hear of the mermaid with the golden tail and the map of One Peice." he whispered. Nami deciede to clue in on his little tale.

_"Long ago when Gold Roger reign as king, his love was only for the sea and his riches, power and fame but soon he found love for something else, or should I say for someone else. Her name Roseanna. Her glowing beauty capture the young king. Their love for one another grew stronger by the years but it was kept secret. When Roger felt like the time to propose to Roseanna, he had to find the finest jewel that her right for her finger. _

_None of his gems were right for her. He almost gave up hope when he took a small walk along the beachline when he foung a small begger woman petting a something, something shining. A small crystal blue gem! Looking at the gem reminded Roger of Roseanna's crystal blue eyes. the gem was perfect! Roger asked the woman if she would sell the gem. She turned him down. Roger would give handfuls of gold, but she still turned him down. _

_Roger said he would give her anything. This caught her attention. She said, not for riches but for life. She said if Roseanna would give birth to a child, she will be there to give the child a special gift. All she neede was the king permission to do so. Roger simply agreed. What could this old hag possibly give but a old rag doll. She gave him the gem which was now beautiful ring. Not thinking about it, he ran back to call for Roseanna and he proposed. She said yes. A joyous wedding was placed at the castle that lasted for days. _

_Not long after the celebration, a full 2 years they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. The heart and love of her father and the features of her mother, including her cyrstal blue eyes. A royal baby shower was given to give gifts for the little princess of pirates. As the gifts were given, an unexpected guest came in. It was the beggar women. She walked up to the baby in her mother's arms. _

_"Roger, the ring on your wife's finger came with a horrible price. For my gift for the little princess," she pointed at the princess, "she will be curse with my curse of the ocean!" she borught out a blue pear. It shrunk into shiny peices and swarmed the princess. She began to cry. Her legs were soon covered in gills. " The best thing about that spell is that she holds the key to your beloved treasure. My thankes to you Roger!" she laughed as she ran quickly out the room and quickly dissapeared. Rogr had to protect his child. Soon he had to be hanged in the gallows so he told his wife to take their child safely away from the island. _

_That night, Roseanna put her child in a basket with a black skull necklace, the gift from her and Roger. As she watched their child sail into the ocean with sailor couple to raise her, she walked up to the gallows to die along with the man of her life. _

_No one knows of the child, but what we do know is that the key to One Peice is out there. The map is out there." Series of awes, claps and questions came from the children listening. Nami pondered at what was told. _

_"Is it really true?"_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Luffy looked out of a little window in the small shed. Reina layed her head back, catching her breath.

"Are they gone?!" she panicked.

"I don't see them." The pirates from yesterday found them sitting under the tree and they ran for it, leaving them lost. Luffy sat next to Reina, catching his own little window was half open and outside the breeze was cold. It got inside and brushed against Reina's skin. She shivered, and Luffy noticed.

"Here." He wrapped his his arm around her for warmth. She tensed up a little but relaxed again. Then, she leaned into him, making him blush.

_"Wow he really is warm."_She began to snuggle against him as the winds outside blew more inside. The winds rubbed against Luffy's skin which made him jump and hug Reina. She squeaked a little, which also made Luffy leaned into her and shove her into the wall. Luffy looked down at Reina as she looked up. They both blushed. Luffy got a quick peep into her shirt as he saw goosebumps on her chest. He looked away quickly. The wind blew again, making them both shiver.

"Can't you close it?" Reina asked. Luffy shook his head.

"That's as far as it goes." He looked down her little body. Luffy layed his head against the top of hers.

"Sorry if my head isn't-"

"No, Reina is very comfortable..." he cooed in her ear. She looked away.

"I-idiot! Don't say such things like that."

"Hmm? Why not Reina?" He squeezes her closer.

"Because, . . .things like that are embarrasing, Luffy. . . ." She captured his eyes as their stared at each other. They both were red. Luffy felt her hands against his own.

"Your hands are cold." He sat up and took her hands. He held them in his as they got warm. He looked up to see her cheeks less pink than usual.

"Your cheeks are freezing." He rubbed her cheeks softly. Reina's eyes grew.

"_What am I doing?!"_ he stopped, but Reina grabbed his hands. She smiled.

"Thank you. Their warm now." Reina now looked Luffy in the eyes. Luffy looked to her lips. Not their strawberry color.

"Your- your lips are... cold..." he trailed off as he leaned closer.

She wanted him too. She nodded for him to come forward. They closed their eyes as their lips embraced each other. The kiss streched longer as they held each other. Luffy's lips traveled lower to her chin. He soon got the right side of her neck and gave her wet kisses. She shuddered then moaned as he sucked on her soft spot. She shuddered again when he grabbed her left boob. He caressed it then squeezed a little. As his fingers rubbed in circles, one finger felt her nipple harden. She gasped softly. Luffy stopped sucking her neck and look at her nipple poking up her easter green spaghetti tank top. Reina blushed then shuddered as Luffy rubbed it with a finger.

When Luffy tugged the hard nipple, Reina reacted different: she wrapped her arms around Luffy's head and squeezed him to her chest. Reina froze and flushed.

"...Did i do that?!" she released her grip on his head but instead of coming up, he grabbed both boobs!

"AAAGH!" she jumped. He looked up at her and grinned evily.

"Your so cute when you blush with fever..." he released his grip only to squeeze again. She moaned louder than before and flushed again. Luffy got lower to her waist. He lifted her tank top up to under her boobs. He gave her wet kisses again. Reina continued to moan, and flush even redder. Reina's fingers went straight to his wavy hair automatically, knocking off his hat. How soft his hair was. Reina relaxed a little. Luffy looked up at her chest thats been untouched. He grin grew. He heard Reina catching her breath.

With one quick movement, her tank uncovered her huge boobs. They bounced a little. Reina gasped.  
"LUFFY!!" She covered her chest quickly. She flushed madly.

"Luffy don't do that! Tha's-that's em-embarrassing..." her voice came to a whisper. Little did she know Luffy was _between_ her legs.

"Awww, sorry Reina..." Luffy apologized. Reina softened a little. She sighed.

"Thanks Luff-" Luffy then grabbed both her wrists and flung them behind his neck, pulling Reina into his lap. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"AAH! LUFFY!! HOW COULD YOU?!" she protested, yet still panicking. Luffy snickered at her whole outbursting. She shivered a lot too! To cease her panic attack, he kissed her lips again with _a lot _more passion. It worked! His lips satisfyed hers. After a while, they went to french! Luffy let go of her wrist now and his other hand slipped to her rubbed a few times. She moaned in his mouth. As their tongues danced, his hands went lower to her butt. He squeezed her cheeks and pulled her closer. She moaned even louder.

She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. Luffy gave each boob a soft kiss. She jumped out of being tickless. His kisses turned to licking. He pushed her back against the wall as he sucked one nipple. Reina bucked her head back in shock. She soon relaxed again. After sucking the left one, he played with the nipple. Reina tensed a little as he sucked the other while tugging the left. Reina couldn't take it anymore!!

"LUFFY-KUUUUNNN!!" she exhaled. She pushed him away from her body.

"I can't take it anymore!!" she squeezed herself, catching her breath. Luffy looked down, also catching his own. He stretched a smile.

"Okay, let's go, I think their long gone." he got up, ajusting himself. She ajusted back on her shirt before standing. Luffy took her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said calmly. She softly smiled at him and they walked out the shed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunset was slipping into night quickly as the two reached restraunt. Before he left, Luffy informed her with bad news.

* * *

What's the bad **NEWS?!?!?!?! So Sorry it took forever!! Finally got it DONE!!! Till next time!!  
-ShizaAssassian316!!!!!!! 83!!! YAY im DONE!!!!!!!**


	7. Last Night Together

**HEY!!! IM BACK!!! I finally got some time to finish the chapter piece by piece, so...**

**Here's Chap.7!!** Sorry for the **_HUGE_** wait!!  
-**ShizaAssassian316!!** -

_And now, the cliff-hanger continues........_

* * *

"WHAT?!? Leaving?!?!?!?" Reina gasped.

"I know. Change of plans."

"Bu-but why so soon?!?"

"The Navy spotted us during the party last night(look at chap.5 if u forgot) It's too risky to stay any longer." Luffy scrathes the back of his head.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"I haven't informed my crew about the plans so I'm goi-" he stopped to see her eyes get bigger.

"Oh, Reina." He hugged her, resting his head ontop of hers.

"I must inform my crew!" he lets her go seeing the sun has lefted the sky.

"The Navy could be anywhere." Luffy looked down at her once more before he ran towards the docks, leaving Reina infront of the hotel.

"Luffy-sama...." The tears slowly spill from her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy ran non-stop toward the docks to the Merry Goat to see Zoro first.

"Luffy!! Where have you been?!?" Nami appeared behind him.

"Just talking, and running from other pirates!" Luffy smiled, jumping into the boat.

"Bad news, tha navy's here. We have to leave immediately!!" Luffy looked up at the creamy sky as it mixed from pink to blue.

"Not yet!!!" Luffy stopped Nami.

"What? Why?!?" she asked. Luffy looked down at his feet, then at the color-changing clouds in the sky.

"I didn't get to tell her good-bye...."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking out of the shower, Reina quickly dried herself and slipped into her T-shirt. She looked at her window and sighed.

"_Lufy you jerk!" _her eyes started to water. "_Didn't even kiss me good-bye-"_ Her thoughs were interrupted from taps on her window. She rushed to her window and pushed it open. Luffy, looking up at her smilling his goofy smile at her and waved.

"Luffy-sama!" she whispered softly in one breath.

"You might wanna move out of the way..." Luffy motioned her to move. Reina stared at him but eventually moved back out of the window. With one swift movement, Luffy leaped through the window. Luffy extended his arms with a finish.

"TADA!!!" he sung softly. Reina giggled.

"Luffy, I thought you were-"

"I couldn't leave without saying good-bye now could I?" he looked down at her.

"Luffy" she cooed. She turned pink.

"Well, see ya!"

"WHAT?! That's it? That's all you had to say?!?!" Reina outbursted.

"Well I left without saying good-bye so I came to say it." he looked sadly at her as he back up towards the window. When he turned, she tackled his back.

"Wait! Please don't go yet." she whispered into his back.

"But Reina-"

"Just for the night, then you can go, please Luffy..."she started sobbing sofltly. Luffy sighed. He turned to hug her.

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy stared at Reina's sleeping form. One of her arm's wrapped around his waist. Soon Luffy couldn't keep his eyes open. Soon, he drifted to sleep. Just after he fallen to sleep, he felt a hand explore his chest. It trailed lower.

Luffy gulped. "_Uh oh_." The hand was then joined with kissing lips to his chest. Reina's body layed softly on Luffy's. She gave his chest small pecks. She unbuttoned his vest to the first button. She kissed one nipple then licked it. Licking it more, she rubbed the other. Licking turned to sucking as she tugged the other softly. She rubbed her hips against his, making Luffy cringe a little. Her rubbing went rougher.

_"Oh no. Reina getting hot all of a sudden. If she keeps this rubbing rate up, my pants are gonna-" _Luffy's pants evelated Reina's hips a little higher. Reina stopped with a kiss and looked up at his fake-sleeping face.

"Did that feel good?" she cooed at him. Luffy didn't realize that he was gasping softly. She smirked and looked down at the buldge under the sheets. She giggled to herself as she removed the sheets from over him. She rubbed the tip of the buldge with a finger. She then rubbed it with her hand. Luffy's gasping got deeper. It got bigger. Reina smiled and went lower to his pants. She kissed it then seized the zipper. Luffy sat up.

"RE-re- Rina?" he said bashfully. She smiled cute at his blushing face. She pulled the zipper half way for Luffy's stick popped out by itself. Reina stared at it.

"it's huge." she stated in wonder, not taking her eyes off it. Luffy's blush got redder. She flicked it softly, making Luffy jump a little. She outlined the stick with a finger then pinched the head. Luffy gasped. She smlied big when she poked the hole.

"I want to make you feel good."Reina moaned cute at him. She took his stick and rubbed the whole stick a few times. It got warmer every stroke. Luffy bit his finger from gasping too loud. She stopped atnd purred at the stick.

"Hmmm.... I wonder what you tasted like.." She licked the top of the head, then sucked it. She got it deeper into her mouth. She pumped it then suck it again a few more times. Luffy bucked his head back.

"Reina! mm-AH!" Luffy moaned long, spilling into her mouth. She quickly popped it out. He spilled a little more but it was still hard. She licked her lips and swallowed. She was leaning towards his body when she jumped up.

"Wha-What am I doing?!?!?" She pulled back, pushing her hair from her face.

"Luffy, I'm so-" she was cut off by Luffy's quick lips. He wrapped his arms arund her waist so she couldn't get away.

"I promised I stay with you tonight," Luffy spoke in her ear.

Reina blushed. Luffy lowered his lips from her ear to her neck and lick up. Reina jumped but Luffy kept his grip.

"Lu-luffy-sama!" she panted. Luffy found her soft spot and sucked gently. Reina gave soft breaths.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?!?" he snickered into her ear. He caged her on the bed, then lifted her shirt. She blushed immediately. As he grabbed the left boob he sucked the other nipple. Reina bucked her head back, but closed her mouth to hold back her gasp. He continued to suck and tug, and Reina got hotter and redder.

"After sucking me that hard, you must really want me..." Luffy cooed to her softly. Reina gasped as her eyes got bigger. Luffy smiled big and separated her legs. He quickly attack her panties. Reina bucked her head back again, but her gasp escaped her mouth. He licked her panties, holding her thighs for support.

"Lu-Luffy-sama!!" she spoke shakingly. As she got wet, he licked his lips and smirked.

"I want you Reina, do you want me?" He got close to her face. and kissed her cheek. She blushed madly. She looked up at him.

"Yes Luffy, I .. I want you!" She held up her arms for him. Luffy dives into her arms, then for her lips as they french kiss.

**XXXXX LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!!!!XXXXX**

_A few hours later.... X3_

The two of them were buried under the sheets as they tossed and turned together. First Luff's head popped out, then Reina's next. Reina gasped for Luffy's humping got more faster and deeper. His hands were squeezing her breasts as he pumped harder. Then Luffy turned her over to her belly then started pumping again. He held her waist while doing so while Reina layed her head down. Reina gasps were covered by the pillow beneath her. Luffy held her breasts and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. He grunted with each pump. Reina layed back against him for support. Luffy couldn't hold it anymore!!!

"REINA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy released into her, spilling his seed, as Reina moaned as she felt his hot cum come inside. They both gasped for air, then soon after fell asleep.

_Another hour later..._

Luffy woke up to a bird calling outside the window. Luffy sighed, then rolled out of the bed. He slipped back on his clothes and raced walked toward the window. Before he opened it, he heard Reina grunt a little in her sleep. Luffy froze, then look at her sleeping form. Luffy turned solemn, not wanting to leave her behind. Luffy walked up to her face and kissed her lips.

"Good bye, Reina." he choked out the works in a whisper. He gently pushed the window open then closed it behind him before sprinting down the yet sleeping town. Luffy felt tears welt up from his eyes as he felt the pain of his good bye.

_"I'll come back for you Reina, I PROMISE!!" _Luffy yelled in his head as he reached the docks before the sky turned pink with the sun following behind the clouds. Little did Luffy notice that a large ship followed behind the clouds too.

* * *

**Luffy: What's the ship? What's the ship? What's the ship?!? *jumps up and down with excitement***

**Reina: Will I be back into the story? *sniffles**Luffy hugges her, well snuggles with her***

**Shiza316: you'll find out next chapter( if i ever finish this one T-T)**

**I did it! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!!! YES!!! I thought i could never finish it!**

**So Sorry it took forever!! Finally got it DONE!!! Till next time!!  
-ShizaAssassian316!!!!!!! 83!!! YAY im DONE!!!!!!!(Check out my Deviantart account!!)**


	8. Her choice

**HEY!!! IM BACK!!! Happy New Years!!!!! I graduate in 2010!!! WHOO-HOO!!!**

**Here's Chap.8!!**

-**ShizaAssassian316!!**

* * *

Nami blinked her eyes a few times from the bright light coming from the window outside her room. She streched her arms and yawned from her chair before heading for the door. As Nami walked out into the open air, she first witnessed Sanji, Ussop and Chopper twilrling and prancing around the ship in total panick. Nami felt another headache come up as her eyes stressed just to keep up with what was going on.

_I give up. "_What's wrong with you looneys?!? It's way too early to be on a sugar rush!!" Robin walked from her room and next to Nami. "You have any guess?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Robin shrugged, watching along with Nami. Zoro yawned and streched from the lower deck doors. He completely froze when he saw the three "dancing" on the deck.

"This would be totally normal if Luffy was apart of this. Where is he?" he asked, scratching his head. He turned his head toward the docks to hear thundering feet, and see a dust cloud trailing behind Luffy as he ran toward the ship.

"Ah there he is-huh?' zoro also noticed he wasn't running alone. the pirates from yesterday were right behind his heels!

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE AND WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOOW!!!" Luffy screamed the best he could while running. "Brace yourself!!!" Luffy hurled his arms backward toward a pole past the other pirate crew. "He it coooomeesss!!" he flung himself up in the air, streching himself as far as his body would go. The pirate crew chasing him stared in total panick.

"GUM-GUM- BOOMERANG!!!!" He let go of the post and crashed right into the pirates. They scattered everwhere. Luffy was still spinning in the air as he returned to his ship. With eneough strengh, he shoved the ship forward toward sea. Zoro ran toward the back of the ship and extended his arm. Luffy noticed the captain, bobbing in the water, staring at him and his crew.

"I'll track you down straw hat, if it's the last thing I-"

"Luffy!!"

Luffy turned toward the scream to see a figure running toward the docks as fast as it could. It's flowing black hair whipped about in the air. She extended her hand.

"Luffy!" Luffy stared in a total awe as he saw Reina running down the dock towards him. She made her choice: to be with him.(aww.) He flung an arm out to catch hers as he reached for Zoro's arm. Grabbing Reina's, he yanked her into the sky with him. Suddenly, Reina flinched, as if in pain. She twirled her body around to smack her back into Luffy's chest and streched her arms out, as if to block something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed. A **BANG!** ringed throught the air, causing everything to happen at once: Luffy, paralyzed in shock, clucked Reinato him as her chest bled quickly and looked at the faraway captain holding up a smoky gun. Reality was coming back as he and Reina quickly fell towards water. Luffy took a breath as they plunged into water. THe whole straw hat crew watched helplessness as their captain fell to his watery grave. Sanji acted quickly.

"Get the boat ready, I'll get Luffy-"

**SPLOOOSH! **Luffy was shot out of the water and unto the ship, cheeks full of water. Chopper ran up to the still captain and pinched his cheeks till their was no more water. Robin gave quick CPR before Luffy stared coughing. He quickly scanned the deck. He clumpsily got to his feet.

"Where is she? Where is she?!? Where's Reina?" He asked softly, somewhat to himself. Zoro and Snaji grabbed him, pulling him back from the ledge.

"NO-stop! It's suicidal! You'll drown!!" they yelled in his ear. Luffy kept struggling towards the ledge.

"I'll save her-I'll save you... I promised..." he quickly gave up at sanked to his knees.

"She gave up her life for me, stupid me-Idiot! I could've save her-" he rambled to himself.

"REINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled to the sky, soon crying into his hands. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind them as an enormous ship appeared.

"It's the navy!!!!!!" Ussopp panicked.

"TO your position!! Release the sails! Get ready for department!" Nami barked at everyone. She stared down at Luffy, wishing she help. The only thing she could do now is get them to safety. She dragged Luffy aside to not notice one of the navy's cannons pointed right at her and Luffy. She turned in horror to then notice it shrinking away as the ship quickly moved away from the MerryGoat. Suddenly, a horrid groaning of metal was unleashed that was painful to the ears. THe navy ship completely flipped over. The straw hat crew stared as if they saw a herd of talking dinosaurs in tutus. Something splashed out of the water and it's tail caught into the sun as the shiny tailed fish dipped back in the water. Luffy ran toward the ledge, this time didn't jump in, for he saw what he was looking for: a floating body glided on the water towards the ship. The body's hair shimmered a beautiful color of onxy in the sunlight as it's pale skin was white as snow. Luffy gasped.

"Reina." Without hesitating, Luffy scooped the body up and placed her carefully against him. Her face looked so peacefully asleep, Luffy knowing she will never wake up. His sleeping beauty lay lifeles in his arms. A tear dropped from Luffy's face and splashed onto her face.

"Reina, wake up. Please wake up." Lufy couldn't control the tears came fell from his face as it rain onto her pale face. He squeezed her body to his.

"WAKE UP!" Luffy screamed. Reian's body laid limp in his arms. A long silence dragged for a while Zoro broke the ice. He touched his shoulder.

"Luffy, she's gone. I'm-I'm sorry Luffy, buy she's gone. She sacrificed herself for your life. Don't mope for her like. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry over her forever-"

"Stop it, please." Luffy took a breath. "Just give me a minute with her, please...." Luffy mumbled, parting her hair from her face. Zoro nodded, looked at everyone else for them to leave him alone with his sleeping beauty. Luffy sat there before he stood up, still holding her. He gave her a kiss on her soft cold lips before he gently placed Reina's body into the water and watched her float away and into the abyss of the ocean. Luffy broke apart, and sobbed on the rail as the sun set.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The navy ship sent a report to the main headquartes that an unknown object was seen before a gigantic wave sent the enormous ship into the deep, dark abyss. Report stat that the unknown object had a golden tail and the size of a normal human. Along with the ship, one of the snail telephones pick up only one snapshot of a sinking body with blue flashy eyes. Info was sent to navy headquarters immedialtely before power was completely lost.

**

* * *

Luffy: Reina's gone, forever..... *sniffles***

**Shiza316: *hugges Luffy* don't worry Luffy, she did the right thing.**

**WOW! I never thought i would finish this chapter so fast!!! I'll start on the next chapter probably by tomorrow.**

**Till next time!!  
-ShizaAssassian316!!!!!!! 83!!! YAY im DONE!!!!!!!(Check out my Deviantart account!!)**


	9. Flashback to Reality

**Hey hey hey! Im back! I'm meant to type in the last chpter, the whole sunset part, it was still daytime. Sorry!**

-**ShizaAssassian316!**

* * *

The crew left SeaShell Island an hour ago when they were stranded at sea. The crew was still astonished by this morning's event with the navy. Chopper and Usopp were fishing, even though there was plenty of food, they did it out of boredom. Their comedian wasn't in the mood for jokes. Luffy stared out at sea, watching the waves passing by.

**xxFLASHBACKxx**

_"Hey Shanks, look! I caught a big one!" seven-year old Luffy exclaimed while fishing with red-head Shanks. Luffy snagged a yellow snapper, flapping wildly in the air flinging water everywhere. Luffy unhooked it and placed in into the barrel of their catch. Shanks pulled out a big cod and flung it to the barrel only for it to bounce on deck. _

_"Hey, Luff, I think_ _we better call it a day. The barrels getting full." Luffy huffed._

_"Aww man! But we just got out! Just five minutes!" _

_"Sorry Luff, the barrel can't take anymore. Let's head on back." Luffy huffed again as Shanks rowed back to shore. Together, they hauled the full barrel back to the bar where the bartender was sweeping outside. She noticed Shanks grinning from ear to ear as Luffy was struggling, arms shaking and knees buckling. Shanks gently place his end on the ground as Luffy dropped his end along with himself to the ground, cracking the edge. Shanks laughed as Luffy gasped for air._

_"You poor baby, did Shanks work you too hard?" she looked up at Shanks with a concerned look. Shanks looked up to the sky and whistled. Shanks looked back at her, innocently._

_"What?" the bar-lady huffed and helped Luffy up to his feet. "Alright, this fish will cover dinner for tonight, but not for your debt Shanks. Your crew still owe service as well. Trashing the restaurant after all the booze I gave for free. I almost lost my job." she hissed under her breath._

_"Aww, come on Tam, the very least we could have done was ditch-"_

_"And never got free food __or booze again." Tammy brushed off Luffy before leading him into the restaurant with Shanks behind them. After the dinner rush came and went, Shanks crew came in for dinner as well. This time they paid. But the way one paid was a bizarre way. One of Shanks crew mates came rushing in from the rain that suddenly started coming down like cats and dogs. _

_"You save me a plate?" he asked out-loud. Shanks held out a plate for him._

_"You find a big jewel out there?" Shanks grinned at him, but when he noticed that huge lump in his coat, he placed the plate down._

_"Whatchu got there in your coat?" the crew mate shuffled a little just as Luffy tiptoed down the stairs above to peek at the crew._

_"Well, I was hoping to show you in private but," Tammy came from behind Shanks. _

_"What's wrong? Food not appetizing?"_ _Tammy raised an eye brow as the mate unzipped his coat and gently took out a fat bundle, which made Tammy gasped with big eyes as she noticed feet. The mate uncovered his baggy shirt around the bundle to reveal a child, soaking wet. The crew awwed with amazement as the child was shaking, clucthing the man close for heat. _

_"You poor thing." Tammy finally spoke, taking the child gently from the pirate, using her jacket she wore around her waist to cover the ragged looking child. The child blinked a few times before staring up in wonder at Tammy. Tammy hugged her even closer as she shivered. The kid hugged Tammy for more warmth, his chin resting on her shoulder. The kid noticed Luffy staring straight at his big blue eyes. The kid stared back. Tammy gasped._

_"It's a girl!" Shanks and his crew exclaimed but __Luffy couldn't help but become hypnotized by her pale skin, her short ebony hair, shinning from the light and her pink cheeks- wait! Pink cheeks? __Why were they pink?_

_"Why are her cheeks pink?" Luffy leaned closer through the bars, cheeks pink and completely dazed to realize his head was stuck. Shanks took the girl from Tammy which made Luffy blink from la-la land to finally realize his head was stuck. He grunted and yanked his head with a POP and fell down the tall loud staircase with a CRASH. Shanks looked down at Luffy, now bang up again while holding the ragged girl in his hands. Luffy shook himself off and stared up at everyone. He smiled, showing off his missing teeth which made the whole pirate crew roar with laughter, including Shanks. The little girl looked down at Luffy and smiled._

_"Wow, she smiled."_

Three months later,...

_Luffy was skipping down the street kicking a rock along his way toward Tammy's bar. He stopped. _

_"Reina." Reina was arranging the giant flower pots in front of the bar. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a magenta bow sitting on the left side of the of her head. She saw Luffy's footsteps, stopped and looked at him. She smiled at him, and just before she could speak she dropped a few sunflowers. She quickly turned to pick them up when a few shadows appeared. She stopped suddenly, then grabbed the sunflowers and faced the shadows. They were village girls, around Reina's age. The one in front of Reina gave her one sunflower she missed on the ground. Reina took the flower in silence. Reina smiled._

_"Thank you-" The sunflower was quickly shoved into her face, making her fall dropping the flowers everywhere. The girls laughed as a pot fell over and spilled water on top of her head and to her dress. Reina made no movement, but as one girl reached for another flower, Reina reacted quickly, snatching it from the ground. Reina began shaking. This made Luffy snap._

_"_Hey you jerks! Get outta here before _I lose my temper!" he yelled, swinging a broom stick wildly like a mad-man. The girls shrieked and ran off. Luffy stopped short beside Reina, who was still sitting, shaking. Luffy turned and reached down towards her, when she flung her head back, and sneezed. She rubbed her nose and stood up, shook her dress off of dust. She took a big breath, and sighed. _

_"_Well, I need to clean the mess up._"_ _Reina spoke, not facing Luffy. She grabbed the pot that fell and placed it up right. _

_"_Reina, are-are you okay-"

"Thank you for the broom Luffy." _Reina smiled as a small tear leak out from one eye and slid down her cheek before she turned to sweep up the water and stepped-on flowers into a small pile to dump into the waste basket. Luffy just watched as Reina sniffled, holding back tears. Before Reina scooped up half the mess for the waste basket, Luffy grabbed her hand gently. _

_"_I'll do that. We need more flowers." _Luffy took the dust pan gently from her and began sweeping the rest of the mess. One little tear escaped from her eye before she nodded._

_"_Okay." _And she scurried off to the fields for more flowers. The trip was short, and Reina can back, standing at the front door holding three small sunflowers, her dress torn and covered with dirt stains, but the sunflowers covered her face. Luffy first noticed her presents at the door, but when Tammy came towards Reina, she gasped. Luffy dropped the dish he was drying from the pile of dishes on the table when he saw Reina's eye's bubbly with tears as he stared. The bow on her head was now tied around her forehead. Tammy pulled the bow loose to show off a scar of blood, fresh and still wet. Luffy dropped another plate, making Tammy shriek in surprise. Shank came strolling in and quickly noticed Reina banged up and finally crying._

_"_WHO DID THIS TO YOU? And WHAT FOR?" _Shank yelled, gently rubbing Reina's head as she cried harder into Tammy's arms. Luffy passed by them unnoticed through the door with a broom and a black jar speed-walking down the street. Shank was the first to notice Luffy's absences an hour later after Tammy came down the stairs from the Reina's room. _

_"_She's laying her head down to rest before dinner. She'll be alright_." Shank's crew(who came in for dinner and heard the news) sighed in relief for Reina's recovery. _

_"_Luffy's gone."

"What? But he was just here a minute-" _The front door slammed open to Luffy, all out of breath. He quickly shut the door and sanked to the floor. The black jar Luffy left with was now clear with a fat bug still inside. _

_"_Luffy! What did you do?_" Tammy questioned him rushing to his side. _

_"_Had some unfinished business to clean up." _Luffy chuckled. He scanned the diner. _"Where's Reina-" _Reina tip-toed half-way down the stairs to spot Luffy staring back at her. Luffy cracked his big grin at her, and Reina turned back to her room. Luffy looked confused. Tammy ushered Luffy upstairs to get cleaned up. Just before dinner Luffy passed by Reina's room. Her door was cracked enough to see inside. Luffy peeped inside to see Reina staring out her window, wearing an clean orange dress and a green bow on top of her head. _

_"_Tammy likes making you look like fruit lately, you that?" _Luffy spoke through the silence, making Reina look at him. She cracked a smile, then turned back to the window. Luffy joined her, looking out the window. "_What are you staring at?" _Luffy asked. _

_"_The ocean." _Reina spoke without breaking contact from the rolling waves being framed by the pinkish sunset resting for night was coming. "_It's so beautiful." _She spoke softly, gazing at the lovely scene of the waves quietly splashing against the shore. "_For some reason, the ocean sounds like it's singing to me, humming a lullaby. So haunting, but peaceful..." _Reina's eyelids felt heavy, she rolled into Luffy's side. Reina's eyes shot open as she stared up at Luffy, his cheeks bright pink. She smiled, sitting up and leaning her head on his shoulder. Luffy stared down at her. he couldn't help but lean his head on top of hers. Reina started to close her eyes when she notice a flower in Luffy's hand. She blinked._

"Pretty flower Luffy." _Luffy jumped, blushing, he looked away from her big blue eyes.(awww) as he handed her a small tiger lily. Reina smiled, kissed his forehead and took the flower. _

"Thank you" _she whisper as she stood and walked toward the door placing the flower alongside the bow on top of her head. She giggled. and turned to Luffy._

"I love it!" _Luffy felt his heart pulse, his cheeks hotter and redder. Luffy hung his head down_.

"It's no biggie." _Luffy mumbled somewhat to himself, but Reina could hear. "_Wait!" _Luffy beckoned to her but she was already skipping down the stairway for dinner. Luffy sighed and followed her downstairs. After dinner, Reina brought Luffy back into her room toward the window and pointed to the starry sky that dressed the black night with sparkles. _

"You see that star right there?" _Reina pointed to a bigger star that glowed brighter than the others. Luffy nodded. _

_"__It never leaves the sky, night or day." Reina sanked down on the bench they both sat on. "_I remember something my dad wants told me, the words sound so faint though; **_'__The star that shines the brightest never leaves the sky. That's how me and your mother are, we will never leave you, in here.'_** He pointed to where my heart is. They will never leave me._" Reina looked up at Luffy. "_That's what I want you to be like, for me,"_Reina takes one of Luffy's hands. "_you will never leave me, here." _She places it on top of her chest as Luffy holds back a nose bleed. He couldn't help his cheeks turn red as he looked away. He felt her heart beat against his hand, feeling it throb against her rib cage, echoing in Luffy's ear. Luffy couldn't help but close his fingers just as Shanks and Tammy walked in. The two looked up at the two bewildered adults as they saw Luffy squeezing Reina tiny boob. Shank pounced on Luffy as Tammy took Reina into her arms._

"LUFFY you little perv! Touching on poor Reina after what she been through? Taking advantage on an innocent young girl!" _Shanks barked at Luffy, stretching his cheeks._

"Violating girls already. You have taught Luffy _very _well." _Tammy sarcastic at Shanks._ _Shanks felt a knife stabbed to his heart_

"What a horrible teacher. Shame on you." _Reina sassed bluntly. **STAB. **Another knife glided into Shanks heart. Shanks slowly dragged Luffy away from Reina's room as Tammy got Reina settled for bed. As he left the room, he thought about Reina's words. _You will never leave me, here. _Luffy couldn't help but smile. _

**xx/END/FLASHBACKxx**

Luffy felt someone shake his shoulder, drawing him out of memory-lane.

"Hey, lunch is ready." Sanji muttered as he walked back toward the kitchen. Luffy looked back at the bright blue waves rolling everywhere. It made Luffy think about that night when he slept in his room. He heard the rush and rolling of the waves outside. Reina was right they sounded like a soft lullaby, but at that time the song sounded more, human. He laid there in his bed falling asleep to it's enchanting voice. Luffy shook his head and headed toward the kitchen when his ears picked up the similar notes of the ocean's lullaby years ago. Luffy stood frozen listening to it's intoxicating voice. He looked up to the call of a flock of seagulls flying ahead of the ship. A dolphin's laugh chimed loudly next to the ship as it swam closer to the song. Luffy ran toward the edge, but Zolo took the run differently. Zolo jumped to his feet with great speed and hurried to his captain. With Sanji on Luffy's other side, they both were ready to cage Luffy with no hesitation.

But, they both stopped.

They both saw tears stream down Luffy's face. A few fly with the wind.

Luffy stared out into the sea as the three of them heard the voice grow louder. A smile of happiness stretched across Luffy's face when he saw, there sitting on top of a dolphin amongst creatures from land, sea and sky, singing ocean's lullaby, a long-haired woman, her hair covered with shells.

"Reina" Luffy spoke softly. The song stopped with a sudden halt. The woman jumped and spotted the ship half of a football field away. Luffy got a glimpse of her face and saw...

_To Be Continued..._

**What did Luffy see? Reina? A mermaid? WHAT WAS IT?**

**Till next time! Part two!**

**-Shiza**


	10. Flashback to Reality pt 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think people would still be reading this story. I hope to be more active these days now that i have more computer classes. Keep watch of new stories coming up as well! Enjoy!**

-**ShizaAssassian316!(on vacation!)**

* * *

...A sea lion covered in seaweed, ripped nets and shells. Luffy exhaled the breath he held. He fell to his knees and fell asleep, right on the spot. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other in confusion. Soon the whole crew came to where Luffy laid asleep. They looked out at the sea and the blinding sun to where the sea loin then vanished back into the waters, the seaweed flew off its head and floated slowly away. The other animals soon left the rock for it to be alone.

Zoro and Sanji together pulled the captain toward the lower bunker to sleep in peace. Robin reminded Chopper later to check up on him when he woke up. Luffy soon floated back down memory lane, walking back toward his hometown island.

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

_**Seven years later...**_

_"Luffy! Over here!" Reina called out to him as she waved down at him from the hillside. Luffy ran up the hill, slowly using his breath. Stopping to catch his breath, he collapsed onto the grass underneath the apple tree. Reina rested her back against the tree trunk while watching the leaves blow with the soft breeze. She ruffled her ebony hair as the tips flew with the wind. Luffy looked up at her and frowned. Luffy didn't like her hair long. Short hair framed her cute face better. Reina grabbed an apple hanging above her head and took a bite. She smiled, but when she looked down at Luffy, her smile turned into a confused look._

_"What wrong? Is there something on my face?" Reina questioned, patting her cheeks. Luffy huffed._

_"Your hair. It's long." Reina blinked a few times, then huffed at him putting a fist on her hip._

_"What's wrong with my hair?" Reina frowned down at him. Luffy stood up but Reina didn't move._

_"Its better short. you should get it cut." Luffy spoke blunty. Reina shook her head while she spit out a few seeds._

_"Tammy said my hair would so beautiful long, so I'm gonna keep it long. Short makes me look tomboyish!" Reina spit out a few more._

_"You _act _tomboyish too." Luffy chuckled. Reina quickly turned to him._

_"I am NOT a tomboy." Reina spat._

_"Well III'm not that one whose wearing overalls jeans." Luffy pointed out, crossing his arms._

_"I rather wear overalls and lean shorts then wear those SILLY colorful dresses Tammy always makes me we-" _

_"SEE? A tomboy!" Luffy jumped at her, pointed a finger to her face. Reina stomped her foot._

_"You take that back!" Reina huffed, dropping her apple core while putting her fist to her hips again. _

_"Reina's a TOMBOY! Reina's a TOMBOY! Reina's a TOMBOY!" Luffy started singing while prancing around the giant apple tree. Reina close behind him. They began to tussle it out on the grass, eventually rolling down the steep hill. They finally stopped, rolling into hay next to a barn. They seperated from each other hurling buckets of laughter. They tried getting up but both fell on top of each other, laughing even more, their world still spinning. They both decided to head back to Tammy's house, not realizing they walk hand in hand looking like a drunk couple enjoying their time._

_Soon, the whole island knew about Luffy and Reina affection to each other, except themselves. Luffy was the first to notice that he had an attraction to Reina, but couldn't tell her just yet._

_xxxxxx  
__One day, Luffy was fishing with a few boys in the village, joking around having a good time. Just as they started getting bites, the group of girls were walking down the dock. One boy spoke up._

"_Hey_ _guys, look! The girls are here!_ "

_"Hey Randy! Pay attention to your pole!_"

_"They coming up here!"_

_"Maybe Reeeinaa tagged along."_

_"Shut it Pablo!" Luffy spat before pulling his pole, revealing a red snapper. He dropped it in their baskets and stood just as the girls walked up to them. Reina was walking in a white bathrob, her eyes cast down everytime she met Luffy's. Luffy looked at her then the other girls._

_"What's going on?" Luffy asked, hoping they weren't teasing her again. Reina took a big breath and slid off her robe. Luffy's eyes almost popped out as Reina wore a sunburst yellow bikini. _

_"I lost a bet at a game of cards." Reins huffed, crossing her arms, her toes dancing to distract herself._

_The other boys stared in awe and gave cat calls. The girls giggled, then one nudged her to continue. Reina turned pink, but didn't look Luffy in the eye. She sighed, placing her fists on her waist. She finally opened her mouth._

_"Wh-hh-h-whatchu think? It's okay, right?" Reina mumbled, biting her lip after her question. She finally looked at Luffy square in the eye for an answer. Luffy couldn't get find any words to say, but he kept moving his mouth. His moved his hands to help explain his unsaid answer, but "aahs" and "oohs" and "oiois" really didn't explain themselves. He turned to his guy friends behind and they shooed him to go on, throwing him thumbs up, but one made a kissing face making Luffy's cheeks burn red. He cleared his throat before turning back to Reina and her petite body snugged inside her sun-burst swin-suit._

_"I think yellow is your color!" Luffy tried his best to smile his big toothy grin without blushing. So far, so good! Reina blinked a few times before her eyes grew big with her smile. She pushed some hair back as she cleared throat, blushing in the process._

_"Really? We-e-eell, *cough* I'm glad..." Reina then played with her fingers as Luffy rubbed his head, both pink in the face. The group of boys and girls' giggles brought the two back from their daydreaming. The girls dragged Reina away as the boys pulled Luffy back to their round of fishing. The girls giggled amongst each other, but Reina quickly looked back at Luffy with a sweet smile on her face. Luffy felt her eyes on his back, and smiled underneath his hat._

_xxxxxx(Later that day...)_

_Luffy kidnapped Reina from a party Tammy threw for the restaurant's 15th anniverysary, and they both ran quietly off to the beach. They walked hand-in-hand down the beachline just enjoying the songs of the sea. __Reina still wore the sun-burst bikin from earlier but wore a hawaiian flower broidered salmon beach skirt hanging loosely over her hips. Luffy just wore a tank top and dark blue shorts. _

_The silents streched longer as no one spoke, just the seagulls and waves. Luffy had plans, plans he wanted to tell Reina first and the longest, but he couldn't bring it up just yet. He gripped Reina's hand harder, bringing Reina's attention to him._

_"Luffy? You okay?" Reina quickly gazed at him. Luffy snapped at her, but turned his eyes away. He couldn't help but turn back to those sea blue eyes. This time, they were full of worry and concern. He grabbed both of her hands, and stared longing at her, swimming in her eyes. Little did they know that their forheads touched, making Reina smile. Luffy smiled back, and they both closed their eyes and took in a breath, and exhaled. _

_When they opened their eyes, Reina had tears falling down her face, but she still smiled._

_"You're leaving, aren't you?" Reina stared into his eyes, waiting for his reply. _

_Luffy grabbed her face, massaging her cheeks as their noses touched. Reina's exhaled quickly as Luffy's breath tickled her face, a blush_ _oozing across her face and never breaking the gaze between them. Luffy took one look at her strawberry lips, then clamped his own ontop of hers, Reina sharply gasping for air before relaxing into Luffy's warmth. Reina arched herself to her toes to feel more of Luffy's lips on hers. The blush on her face transferred to Luffy's as he enjoyes more of Reina's lips as their kiss deepened._

_As their lips parted, they eyes opened in a daze. Their hands found each other and held on tight._

_"I just did that, didn't I?" Luffy asked stupidly. Reina just smiled. _

_They was no more need of words, for they both knew it: They were in love._

_xxxxx_

_"Hey, where are you taking me?" Luffy asked, huffing as Reina half-dragged him behind her to a cave next to the island's dock. It started rainy after their kiss, so instead of running back to the restaurant, Reina had somtheing to show Luffy._

_"Don't worry, it's not that far. We're almost there." Reina huffed too, gasping for breath and trying to get out of the rain. They reached the cave, both stopping to catch their breath. Luffy stood up straight as Reina was lighting a lantern. She reached for Luffy's hand as she wadded into a large puddle. Luffy grabbed her hand tightly as she lead them both through the dark waters. The cave forked into two path: one showing light from outside, the other much darker. Reina looked back at Luffy and smiled._

_"We're almost there." Reina reassurred him before walking again, and into the darker side. Luffy felt the water reach his waist and still rising. Luffy gasped as the water kept getting higher, but Reina showed no resistance. Then Reina suddenly stopped and hooked the lantern to jagged rock big enough for a hook. She took both Luffy's hands and looked into his eyes._

_"There's something I want to show you. You must trust me." Reina squeezed his hands. Luffy took a breath and nodded, still unsure of what is to come._

_Luffy felt the winds pick up, swirling around them both. He watched as Reina's hair whipped and danced in the fast winds that kept picking up speed. The next thing he noticed was the water underneath him, rose, more like parted from their feet. Luffy panicked, watching in horror as the waters around them danced around them. Reina's grip on his hands tighetned, gaining back Luffy's attention. She was smiling._

_"Come on. Just don't let go." Reina said before she lead him down the dark road. Luffy looked in wonder as the path got darker and darker, and when Luffy couldn't see the launtern's light anymore, the water beneath him glow a sea-green glow, giving off light. Luffy awed in wonder._

_"_How the heck is this happening?"_ he shouted in his head. He looked at the back of Reina's head, hoping she would explain, but she said nothing only turned to smile. Luffy blushed a little; the glow gave her a mysterious look, and to Luffy, was a cute look for Reina._

_Reina kept walking until she stopped at she stopped at a glowing puddle of water. _

_"We're here." she turned and spoke. "I wanted to show you this secret for the longest, but I never had the time to show you, until now... now that you're leaving..." Reina's voice dropped in volume. Luffy started to reach for her face when Reina's unoccupied hand made a quick S-movement above the puddle which spread across the wall in front of them. Luffy felt his eyes grow in wonder as the glowing waters streched out more, forming a red door, a plain red door with a golden knob. _

_"Welcome to paradise." Reina pushed open the door and the light started flooding the hallway with the setting sun's rays. Luffy stared in awe as he walked out into the tropical island. Reina quickly whipped her back towards the red door and the door vanished, forming a giant puddle in the ground fountain. She walked in front of Luffy and took his hand again, leading him more into the lustious paradise. Tall palm trees were like pillars, guiding down a wide path toward the small waterfall, embroided with vines and a few tropical birds. Bright flowers of many colors paved the ground. Reina guided him up a giant rock that sat next to the pool of the waterfall._

_"Wow Reina, this place is ... beautiful! You have your own secret garden!" Luffy exclaimed as he streched out his arms and legs, bellowing his words at the orange sun. Reina smiled at her goofball rubberman. Reina took his hand and pointed out the animals that lived here: parrots of different sizes and colors to spider monkeys and lemurs. Reaching back to the giant rock, __Reina sat an edge of the rock and relaxed her feet into the water._

_"Luffy." Reina called to him. Luffy sat next to her, weaving an arm around her waist, leaning his head to rub against hers.  
"This is _part_ of my secret for you Luffy. Now, for the big part." she looked at her feet that were in water. Luffy followed her gaze to her feet, which looked kinda greenish in the water, but as Reina pulled them out, her toes had shivered and disappeard into her feet. Golden scales formed, glittering in the sun, and building up her legs and underneath her long skirt. Luffy jumped away as the rest of her lower region quickly formed a a giant golden tailfin. Pulling away from her warmth brought a sad face of reget to her eyes. She somewhat reached for him, but rested her hand back to her lap._

_"I'm a mermaid Luffy, well, part of me is. I wanted to tell you, for soo far, but, having my secret out would be dangerous. The strangest things people will do for a mermaid's tail." Reina casted her eyes down in sadness. She shuddered at the thought, but stopped at the touch of Luffy's hand over her own. Luffy laid his forehead against her and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it, making Reina blush._

_"Even if your secret was out, I'll always protect you from any harm." Luffy kissed her nose, earning a squeak from Reina. Resting on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her head, keeping their foreheads in contact._

_"I promise you..." Luffy leaned to kiss her red lips when his nose picked up an unique and nutty aroma. He sniffed the air some more. _

_Why does it smell like pie? Waitaminute- PIIIEE? ***music scratch***_

**XxxEND/FLASHBACKxxX**

Luffy jumped from his sleep to the smell of pie. HIs stomach growled loud enough to where he couldn't ignore it anymore. He never ignored his stomach, and ignoring it would only showed he was totally out of character. Scrambling out of the sick bed, he skipped toward the kitchen for food. His crew noticed his mood had changed for the good part, so they hoped it stays that way.

Luffy was first greeted by Sanji pulling out a freshly baked apple pie, and he placed it with a collection of many different other types of desserts. Luffy drooled at the lovely sight, wanting to eat every sweet and creamy bite. Out of habit, he reached for one, and out of Sanji's habit, smacks his hand away.

"ABSOLUTELY NO touching the dessert until dinner!" he yelled at Luffy, shaking a ladle at his head.

"But Sanjiiii, I'm hungry!" Luffy bellyached, rubbing his hand.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy chanted, beggin like a child.

"All right! All right!"Sanji grunted as he walked back to the stove, but he smiled, happy that his captain was feeling a somewhat himself. He turned with a smile, just as Luffy reached for the banan-cream pie.

**BAM! **Sanji grabbed a large frying pan to Luffy's face, sending him to the door, which crumbled like twigs.

"I TOLD YOU, NOT until dinner!" Sanji yelled again, then he chuckled, rubbing his hair a little. He could even hear Luffy laughing too, making Sanji's smile grow.

xxxxx

After dinner, Luffy sat at his favorite spot and watched as the sun was setting into it's beautiful orange. Nami watched for a minute as the captain sat there, motionless.

"Luffy?" Nami asked. Luffy jerked his head a little to the side to see her staring at him.

"How you feeling?" Luffy grinned his famous grin.

"More stuffed than a turkey on holiday-"

"I meant Reina Luffy." Nami asked, more sterned. Luffy didn't turn back to face her. He took a breath, and released it.

"People come and go Nami. It's life, and her time came sooner than we both expected." Luffy said bluntly. Nami's eyes grew in shock that this was coming from Luffy, of all people. The crew started to cue in.

"That's not what bothers me. It's that I didn't keep my promise. Years ago I promised." Luffy's shoulders slumped a little.

"I hate breaking promises..." Luffy whined. He stared at the bright orange sun, relaxing, listening to voices chatting and talking over his head.

_"Do this... for me. Keep this with you." _a familiar feminie voice spoke in his head.

_"What is it?" _a too familiar voice asked. Luffy quickly slipped back to his memories of the small paradiese long ago...

**XxxFLAHBACKxxX**

_"It's my mother's necklace." Reina held out the black skull necklace for Luffy to take._

_"Wow! Awesome skull-head!" The skull's head shimmered in the light an amber color._

_"This is to keep you safe. From me..." Reina bowed her head in shame. Luffy re-directed her eye to him._

_"Why do you say bad stuff about yourself?__" Luffy asked, his voice showed concerned._

_"If people knew that you were close to a mremaid, a golden mermaid, they will _use_ you to get to me..." Reina rubbed her tail gently._

_"Golden tail mermaids are known for great fortune. Just one scale can bring good luck in life, but it's oly rumors. No one has yet to find or catch a golden mermaid, but you Luffy." Reina smiled up at Luffy, even giggled. Luffy smirked, but then frowned._

_"But, why give me your mom's necklace?" Luffy looked at the black skull again. Reina looked at the necklace and grabbed Luffy's face._

_"Luffy, I must wipe out the memory of _**us**_ -to keep you safe from hunters and anyone else after me-" Reina sighed, seeing Luffy's face in terror._

_"Reina no! NO, please don't this to yourself. I'll protect you. I promised..." Luffy whispered, resting his forehead against hers. He petted her long silky hair, feeling it's soothness. He caressed her soft skin, pale and creamy. He stared at her eyes, big and blue as the ocean through his own watery, hazy eyes. He soon realized he was crying. Reina pulled him closer and kissed those tears away, but they kept coming, and some fell down his cheeks. Luffy then crushed her to hm in a tight hug. Reina hugged his head gently to her chest, pushing the hat aside to rub his shaggy hair. She rested her head against his and shed a few silent tears herself. _

_"I promise you this; we will meet again. Y-o-u better return my necklace you we do meet." Reina. pointed out to him as a reminder, meeting his eyes to hers. They both smiled as Reina shed a few more before studdering._

_"Go-oood bye!" Reina cried as the waters in the pool quickly surrounded her. Luffy grabbed her and kissed her as water was everywhere. The necklace glowed even brighter than the water as their visions were blinded._

**XxxFLASHBACK/ENDxxX**

Luffy blinked a few times before he realized his eyes were glassy from the tears that came during his walk down memory lane. He remembered that he was sitting in his usual spot, staring at the sun. He took a few deep breaths, and, felt a lump in his vest pocket. He took out the lump, turning out to be Reina's skull necklace. He let it hang by it's chain and lift it into the air, the skull head directly infront of the sun. Luffy's eyes grew a little, for he noticed, inside the skull's head, a shiny golden scale.

"Luffy, you okay?" Nami asked, stepping closer. Luffy jumped, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he quickly clipped on the necklace to not lose it. He tuck it underneath his vest and leapted from his spot with a yelp.

"Luffy wait." Nami reached for his wrist, making him turn. Luffy had a stern look on his face, but it quickly chaned to a smile. He pinched Nami's cheek.

"Nami, you worry too much. Don't worry about it." Luffy skipped along toward his room, but he quickly changed his mind, and headed straight for the kitchen. Sanji ran after him, yelling for him not to touch any dessert. Too bad he ran out the half-fixed door Ussop was working on with half of a lemon pound cake hanging from his mouth. He was laughing and being himself again, and that's what the crew was hoping for.  
As the crew later on went to bed, there was a haunting melody, joined with more vocals, that sang along with the waves as it tetter-totter the ship like a cradle, rocking the crew to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Nami walked out of her room with a strech and a yawn, rubbing her eyes and heading toward the kitchen for some coffee. Nami poured herself a cup, pondering about yesterday.

"You shouldn't worry too much about Luffy. He recovers fast you know." a voice behind her spoke in the silence. Nami turned to the crew's swordsman, leaning against the door, staring at her. Nami stood straight, for she was leaning against the counter, and played with her coffee mug, thinking before she spoke.

"That look, on his face yesterday. It scares me." Nami finally said. Zoro walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down before refilling it. He walked up to Nami and gently rubbed her head.

"We're all worried about Luffy, so don't worry too much miss navigator." Zoro said bluntly, chugging the next glass down. Nami let go of the held breath she held, and finally smiled. She felt fingers tugged her chin to face the swordsman.

"At last you're smiling." Zoro grunted, making Nami blush a little. Before she could retort or gripe back, Zoro cut her off first.

"You shouldn't really worry about Luffy as much as to this, why are we parked at island, let alone a village, naviator?" Zoro asked. Nami jumped at his question, and ran out the kitchen and into the main port. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out, for she didn't remember going in the west direction. They jumped off their northern course.

Something on the beach caught Nami's attention, completely making her forget her navigational problems. Making Nami's head draw a blank and twist it to the side was Luffy dancing and twirling with a foreigner of the village, and they were _kissing_. Nami gasped in shock, anger as well, but mostly shock.

"LUFFY!" she screamed, making the rest of the crew join the main deck. Luffy jumped from his passionate moment and turned to his crew with a big grin, tears streaks down his face, and inside Luffy's arms was a pale young woman with striking deep marine blue eye and long ebony black hair. She was grinning as well.

* * *

**Part two FINISHED!**

**HE DID IIIIT! LUFFY found REINAAAA! But, HOW? Found out next chapter! **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience! Really appreciate your love for this story!**

**-Shiza**


	11. Hey Readers, BIG NEWS!

**Hery Readers! Whatzuuuup?**

If you're reading this chapter and review it, this shows me that I haven't lost you! As you can tell, I've been extermely busy, and I try to type my stories here and there when the time comes to me, but college and work and finding more jobs tend to get in the way. Not only that but loosing my password and resting it is also a problem! But, it has been solved and I'm ready to type up again for these stories listed below:

***Blind Date**

***Mermaid of the Sea**

***Ren's True Feelings **

**Aaaand counting the results from the poll I posted, I'll find my old notebook (hopefully I didn't use it...) and continue Cat Fever!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That's all the news for now. Thanks for reading this quick news update! Hope to see some reviews!

-**ShizaAssassian316**


End file.
